


A Morning with You

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Can't forget the Belladonna parents, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 3: Domestic





	A Morning with You

“My parents are coming over in ten minutes, so put some clothes on.”

That was the first statement Yang heard as she rolls over underneath the down-feathered blanket, cracking one eye open to see her wife standing by the doorway with her hands planted firmly on her lips. Based on the apron she was wearing – the words **Show me your kitties** were plastered in giant letters across the front. Yang bought it for her lover's birthday, a gift that resulted in both an eye roll and a laugh – the blonde already deduced that her mate had been making breakfast.

Most days the blonde would say something witty to start her mornings, leading to the other to become extremely flustered and tongue-tied. On this particular morning though, she was content with laying in silence and letting her relaxed demeanor do all the talking. She had been in such a lovely dream involving a certain cat faunus when the soothing voice pulls her back to reality.

“I'm gonna count to three and if you aren't up by then...”

“Awwww, but I was just getting comfortable!” Yang whines pathetically, burying her face against the soft material of her pillow as a sign of playful defiance. For added measure, she kicked off the blanket and stretched dramatically, leaving little to the imagination. The black-haired beauty flushed red and coughed to the side, clearly affected by her partner's antics.

_Keep it together, Belladonna! You know exactly what you're looking at and you've grown accustomed to that hunk of a body! She practically sleeps naked at night!_   Taking a deep breath, she attempted to stand firm and states, “Yang, I'm not playing around. I really want you to make another good impression to my parents and they were kind enough to invite us out. You were so well behaved at our wedding, too.”

“...then can you give me some incentive, Blakey?” The blonde questions, keeping her voice as playful as possible. She was formulating a plan within her head, one that would catch her wife off guard. She had to be careful not to be so obvious, because she knew the faunus could pick up on signs of change in the blink of an eye. “I believe I'm gonna need some help today.”

“Seriously? You actually need an incentive to get out of bed today?”

“Mmhmm!”

"What would it be this time?"

"Purr~haps a small, tiny kiss for yours truly?" There was a small twinkle in Yang's eyes and she was almost brimming with excitement. _That's it, take the bait. You know you can't resist these lips. The predator is about to become the prey!_

“...fine. But afterward do put on some clothes.” Releasing an agonizing sigh, Blake crossed the room and made her way to the bed. Climbing on top of the sheets, she leans over to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek when strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. With a squeak of surprise, Blake found herself pulled in and pressed into the mattress, the warmth of Yang's breath tickling her exposed neck. “Wha-What the?!”

“I got you in my claws now, kitten.” Yang purrs loudly against her wife's ears, her lips reaching up to nibble gently along the outer edge of one of the feline ears. Her legs slowly became tangled with her wife's as she pressed her bare chest against the back. “Never gonna let you go, ever.”

“Yang! God damn it!” Blake growled, struggling to get out of the hold but the blonde was a force to be reckoned with. After wiggling around, the faunus gave up and laid her head against the soft sheets, huffing loudly. “Should've known you were up to no good...c'mon, no more yanging around. We literally have guests coming over soon.” _And I don't want Mom to see me entangled in bed with my naked blonde._

“Just one more second of pure cuddling~” came the cheeky reply and Blake all but rolled her eyes. “Buuuuuut, since I can tell how frustrated you are and how much you want me to make a good first impression...I suppose I should cover up these glorious assets.” Releasing her wife but not before laying a kiss on the lips, Yang hopped off the bed and sauntered in the direction of the bathroom. She even added some sway in her hips, knowing the faunus would watch. Grabbing some clothes from her wardrobe, she closed the door behind her with a soft click. 

Blake continues to lay on the bed, breath heavy and a huge blush on her cheeks. She no doubt witnessed the playful walk, her ears perking up with interest. Great, now she was feeling hot and bothered; there's no way her mom would ever let her live it down, finding every chance she could in embarrassing her daughter. Blake remembered the last time her mom embarrassed her by showing Yang a bunch of baby pictures, and the blonde couldn't help but stash a couple of copies in various places around the house. With her mind into overdrive, the faunus fished her scroll out from the pouch of her apron, and quickly called her mom.

“Hey...um, Mom? Yeah, can we postpone that lunch date you invited us on? Yang...um...Yang came down with a nasty virus and I don't want her to contaminate you and Dad. Yes I'll tell her you wish her a swift recovery and no I'm just breathing heavy because I came back from running. Mmhmm, we'll definitely make it up next time. In fact, Yang and I will start looking for cheap flights to Menagerie. Mmhmm, okay. Thanks Mom, love you. Mmhmm, have a safe trip around town with Dad. Talk to you later, bye bye.”

“Blakey? Who was that on the phone?” Yang peeked out of the bathroom in curiosity, now wearing undergarments and in the process of throwing on a tank top. “Was that your parents? Did something happen?" 

“Yeah...seems like the plan has changed. Life happens sometimes, so we'll have to make it up to them.” Blake shut off the scroll and placed it on the nightstand. Untying the apron she took it off and folded it neatly, no longer requiring it since she wasn't in the kitchen. "How does a trip back to Menagerie sound?"

"Sounds great! I enjoyed the places we went to for our honey moon. But um...Did you...make up a little lie on my behalf...to your parents?" Yang inquires as she managed to wrestle her top on. "Couldn't help but over hear that I caught a 'nasty virus'."

"I just felt like it would be more beneficial for them to take the time and explore the city a little more. Vale is definitely not like Menagerie at all." Walking up to the blonde, the faunus wraps her arms around the neck, a predatory gleam in her eyes. “But enough about them, how about I get you back for your behavior this morning since we have all this free time? It would be quite rude if I...didn't return the favor.”

“Damn Blake, you seem to have wanted this more than I did only a few moments ago. This is why I love my mornings, with you right by my side.” Yang growls in response, holding her wife close and whispers, “I love you so much.”

* * *

**Bonus Scene:**

"Looks like it's just you and me, dear." Kali says as she put her scroll away, her ears laying flat against her head for a minute. She and Ghira were standing at the corner of an intersection, one block away from the apartment Yang and Blake were living in. Wrapping her arms around the muscular bicep of Ghira's right arm, she adds, "Blake says her honey got sick and she didn't want us to catch what she has. How thoughtful our daughter is of our health!"

"Is that what she said?" The burly male questions, rubbing his chin in thought while they patiently waited for the pedestrian light to turn. It wasn't like Blake to cancel plans, much less plans involving her parents. "Strange, I was under the assumption that the blonde human was quite healthy."

"Things happen when we least except them to. Don't worry, she plans on taking a trip back home once Yang gets better." Kali replies as she looks around at the various sights and sounds of Vale with interest. "It's been awhile since they took their honeymoon trip there, don't you remember?" 

"Mmhmm. That was perhaps the happiest we've ever seen her, her smile was bigger and brighter than the moon."

"Actually, this small mishap in our plans ended up working out for both parties because now we can take the time to explore the city at our own pace." _That's probably what Blake was thinking when she called me...well that and whatever scheme she had in mind._ Kali smiled and leaned against her husband.

"You seem incredibly cheerful and affectionate, despite not being able to meet up with our child." Ghira notes as he looks at her. He leans over and places a kiss between her feline ears. "Care to share what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"Just remembering the day Blake came into the world, a small precious bundle of joy." said Kali, a small purr rumbling in her chest. "They grow up so fast, don't you agree?"

"Mmmm, I guess so." Ghira sniffs as the light turned and the clusters of human and faunus around them begins to move. He made sure to keep a tight hold on his wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not throw some cute Belladonna parents in here.


End file.
